total_drama_do_overfandomcom-20200213-history
Leonard
Leonard, labeled The LARPer is one of fourteen canon debuting contestants to be introduced in Total Drama Do Over for Total Drama Revenge Do Over as a member of the Radioactive Rats. He will return in Total Drama Pahkitew Do Over as a member of Waneyihtam Maskwak, the Confused Bears. Leonardsquare.jpg RRBack.jpg ConfusedBearsIcon.png Biography The LARPER (Live Action Role Player) Super earnest nerd with a vivid imagination who runs around in a wizard outfit and throw imaginary lightning bolts at his enemies "Lightning bolt! Lightning bolt!" He's constantly rolling his special D&D-esque to determine what his team should do next and even when he has to make the simplest of decisions like what to eat - (rolls) "Four? Oh well, no pancakes for me.." A super-earnest nerd with a vivid imagination who wears a wizard outfit and casts imaginary spells. He seems to be permanently stuck “in character” and often waxes about previous fantasy adventures in his past, much to the bewilderment and amusement of his teammates. It’s uncertain how smart or physically capable he really is, as he relies solely on his “magic” in any given situation. That said, Leonard takes things a little too far. A bit. A scootch. You can’t fault the guy’s focus and resolve, though, or that awesome wizard beard. Fingers crossed that one day someone can (reluctantly or not) take one for the team and dedicate some of their time to PULLING LEONARD BACK INTO REALITY. He needs it more than his battle axe needs a golden gem enchantment upgrade. Coverage Total Drama Revenge Do Over Leonard started off the show on Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er! and was placed on the Radioactive Rats. Leonard instantly captured Sugar's heart as a wizard and heavily annoyed Colton and Dave. Leonard confused his team with his delusional tendencies. In Radioaction, Leonard unintentionally convinced his team, thanks to Scarlett, that he had potential and talent enough to spare him in elimination, leaving Beardo as the loser. Leonard refused to budge on his delusions in Truth, Or Laser Shark. Leonard lost Sugar in Curse Of The Black Hurl and was made to feel unimportant when Nicole called him out on his delusions in A Mine Is A Terrible Thing To Waste after upsetting and offending Constance and Colton. Leonard decided to quit being a wizard overall in Nothing To Sea and even made a deal with Nicole to help her become less serious as long as she made him more serious. Leonard and Nicole bonded in Treasure Island Of Dr. McClean when Leonard chose to remove his wizard garb completely. In Arts And HOLY CRAFT!, Harrison gives Leonard advice on how to woo Nicole by flirting with Jasmine. In the end, Scarlett framed Nicole for trying to harm Max and Jack and even trying to kill Jasmine. Leonard was tricked into talking to Giselle and having everything cleared up so he could trust Nicole again. Leonard is threatened by Scarlett and has his life risked in order to throw off Nicole. Leonard After Nicole's elimination in Jack and Leonard bonded in Eat, Puke, And Be Wary over their mutual "delusions". Leonard was tricked by Scarlett again when she offered him a costume that could make him "wizard-like" but actually controlled him into attacking Sammy, Harrison, and Jack. Leonard ended up being eliminated in The Enchanted Franken-Forest and wasn't allowed to finish any goodbye speech due to a bitter Chris. In the finale, Leonard rooted for Jack. Leonard left the island with the entirety of the cast shortly before Wawanakwa exploded. Total Drama Pahkitew Do Over Leonard arrived with the fellow returnees of Total Drama Revenge Do Over. Having not shared his first kiss with Nicole, Leonard was focused primarily on wooing her again. Leonard and Nicole both were assigned to the Waneyihtam Maskwak team, where nether focused on the team's greater goods. The two were called out by Gwen and admired by Charlotte. Due to the poor performance of the first challenge, Leonard was ousted by his team so Nicole could be a greater asset to them. Before he left, they shared a final, and first, kiss. Gallery Total-drama-pahkitew-island-leonard-sm.png Evil_grin_Leonard.png Leonard_5.png Can't_see_me_anymore.png Leonard_magic_transparent.png Appearances *Of the first generation of canon contestants that Leonard has competed against, he has yet to outrank Eva, Noah, Beth, Trent, Geoff and Gwen. *Of the second generation of canon contestants that Leonard has competed against, he has yet to outrank Brick and Lightning. *Of the first generation of original characters that Leonard has competed against, he has yet to outrank Charlotte, Abigail, Nathaniel and Mel. *Of the third generation of canon contestants, Leonard has yet to outrank Sammy and Scarlett. *Of the second generation of original characters, Leonard has yet to outrank Harrison, Jack and Michael. Trivia *Leonard is one of five contestants in Total Drama Revenge Do Over to be present at every team swap of the season, yet never swap teams themselves. **The others are Cheyenne, Harrison, Topher, and Sammy. Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:Radioactive Rats Category:TDRDO Contestants Category:TDPDO Contestants Category:Confused Bears